1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which has a plurality of recording units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As recording apparatuses, photocopying machines utilizing the electrophotographic technique, inkjet recording apparatuses and so on are conventionally known. With these recording apparatuses, in order to obtain a plurality of hard copies from a single original or single piece of data, the recording process must be performed for a number of times equal to the number of hard copies desired. Consequently, in order to obtain a desired number of copies, time is required which equals the product of the time required for one recording operation and the number of copies desired.
In order to record different images on separate recording media, a plurality of recording operations are also necessary.
A plurality of recording operations are also required to obtain a dichromatic or polychromatic recorded image with a recording apparatus which utilizes the electrophotographic technique.
When a plurality of pieces of data are simultaneously available, the conventional recording apparatus can only time-serially record these pieces of data.
A recording apparatus necessarily is bulky if is to perform dichromatic or polychromatic recording. Particularly when, for example, sales slips are operated on it is necessary to record in different colors on different recording media.